POTCO Images Association
The POTCO Images association is a group of pirates/navy members/eitc members who take very good screenshots, know how to crop images, know how to edit images, and have experience taking good screenshots. The PIA was founded By Curycoo and curently has 9'''photographers. If you wish to join, Go here and submit '''3 '''screenshots you have taken. If the images are accepted, you are an official member. The PIA takes screenshots at praties, groups, meetings, and just in general. They will sometimes be found wandering around the game looking for things to take a screenshot of. When you take a photo, crop it, edit if you wish, and post it in the gallery at the bottom of the page. Members These are members of the PIA. Photographers *Curycoo * *Simon Treasurehawk *Kat Bluebonnet *King Shadow Sail *Stpehen *Matthew O'malley * Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace * *'Sincerely, ' 'Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy '''01:13, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Models *Curycoo *Samantha Goldshot Gallery This is a small version of the gallery of all of the PIA's Images. Find the full gallery here. Please do not post a photo here unless you are a member. ﻿ stab1.jpg|Backstabbed. Literally (Image Uploaded by Curycoo) screenshot_2011-01-21_16-22-55.jpg|Constance (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-01-22_19-20-59.jpg|WikiShot (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-01-29_08-07-42.jpg|Lost Sword Duet (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-01-29_15-34-53.jpg|Pelgia (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-01-30_07-49-55.jpg|It must be christmas! (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-21_16-34-24.jpg|Dancing - On a Chair (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-21_17-02-26.jpg|Flipping Alligator... (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-21_17-18-18.jpg|Dark Omen... (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-21_17-25-52.jpg|Flames of death (Image Uploaded by Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-34-56.jpg|Dont Stab There! (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-40-37.jpg|Running Stab (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-43-59.jpg|Off With Your Legs! (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-48-27.jpg|Dual Team (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-50-50.jpg|That kind of hurt... (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-25_18-54-19.jpg|Poisoned Searching (Image Uploaded by Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-26_13-39-32.jpg|Group Shooting (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-26_13-39-33.jpg|Group Shooting II (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) screenshot_2011-02-26_20-36-43.jpg|Twin Backhand (Image Uploaded By Curycoo) Screenshot 2011-02-13 09-05-56.jpg|MATCH Im the tallest one (Image Uploaded by Jerry) Screenshot 2011-02-12 08-42-07.jpg|MUSTACH! (Image Uploaded By Jerry) Screenshot 2011-02-21 10-20-57.jpg|Lol - (Image Uploaded By Jerry) Pa rty.jpg|A party that can hurt (Simon Treasurehawk) screenshot_2011-01-15_15-47-13.jpg|INVASION! (Simon Treasurehawk) screenshot_2011-02-01_15-21-51.jpg|Don't worry, he respawns (Simon Treasurehawk) Screenshot_2011-02-14_18-16-00.jpg|Will and Stephen (Kat Bluebonnet) Screenshot_2011-01-20_21-49-35.jpg|Glaring at the man who killed Captain Xaxier Hench (Kat Bluebonnet) Screenshot_2011-01-10_15-44-49.jpg|Glaring with my buddy, Darkhart (Kat Bluebonnet) screenshot_2011-02-26_10-09-44.jpg|An intense Svs (Simon Treasurehawk) screenshot _ 2011- 02-06_10-47-02.jpg|Darkhart continues to be slaughtered (Simon) scr e enshot _201 1-02- 26_21-08-12.jpg|CHARGE!! (Simon Treasurehawk) scre e nsho t_2 011- 02-20_10-51-21.jpg|The fleeing sloop (Simon Treasurehawk) Screenshot 2011-02-22 19-02-01.jpg|Soar fighting, surrounded by enemies. Screenshot 2011-401-08 20-33-32.jpg|Soar and his brother King Shadow Sail Screenshot 2011-01-23 15-47-19 - Copy.jpg|I nice sunset, photo taken by King Shadow Sail screenshot_2011-01-16_19-44-16.jpg|Shadow with his sword. Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-24-33.jpg|Walk the plank! Added by: Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-25-51.jpg|OW! Added by: Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-31-44.jpg|Added by: Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-33-23.jpg|Added by: Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-30-36.jpg|Added by: Screenshot 2010-11-07 01-06-54.jpg|Added by: Screenshot 2011-02-02 20-47-07.jpg|Added by: screenshot_2011-02-25_18-34-02.jpg|Added by screenshot_2011-03-01_06-14-41.jpg|Added by: screenshot_2011-03-01_14-33-16.jpg|Added by: screenshot_2011-03-01_14-47-13.jpg|Added by: screenshot_2011-03-01_14-46-58.jpg|Added by: Screenshot 2010-09-20 18-49-01 - Copy.jpg|Jolly Roger at his most evil Screenshot 2010-09-21 15-58-32 - Copy.jpg|Ouch Screenshot 2011-02-28 17-26-03.jpg|Portait of the Peddler on Port Royal Screenshot 2011-02-27 13-37-05.jpg|SOS(uploaded by Simon Redskull aka Tama63) Screenshot 2011-01-01 18-45-26.jpg|HOT!!HOTT!!! uploaded by BLackPearlLegendship.jpg|STOP PRESS (uploaded by Simon Redskull aka Tama63) Screenshot 2011-01-03 11-00-29.jpg|Poker Night uploaded by Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Groups Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO